ink flowers
by queen ino
Summary: So, okay. There's this tattoo parlor that's just opened up next to Ino's flower shop. Now, normally, this wouldn't be an issue; it'd just be another store. But the owner (who's kinda ridiculously hot) keeps interrupting her work in various ways, and her best friend is trying extremely hard to set her up with him, and, really, it's all very irritating. —KibaIno, modern!AU.
1. it started like this

WOOO IT'S KIBAINO WEEK!

anyways. this is the first part of a kibaino florist/tattoo artist au i've been working on for the last week; it started because of a post on tumblr, and originally, i wasn't gonna write it, but then it wouldn't get out my head, and then i started writing it in my head, and now here we are. i'm at 7.1k with the full version as i'm writing, and i'm predicting it'll end up being over 10k by the end, hopefully 15k or more (that's my goal, though i don't know if i'll hit that). that's why i've decided to split it up into chapters; i personally prefer big fics to be split into chapters, because it seems less intimidating somehow.

i'll be posting this over the course of kibaino week, for the days it applies to—today (day one, in the beginning), tuesday (day three, in another world, aka au aka what this was originally started for), maybe thursday (day five, battle; depends on whether or not i get far enough for a scene that complies to the prompt), and saturday, free day). if it's not done by saturday i'll just post as i get it done, probably. c: i'm hoping to have it done by or before saturday, though i make no promises. definitely no promises.

ps - if you're wondering why karin's listed as a character, there's A LOT of her (or there will be anyways) in this.

i don't know anything about running a flower shop/tattoo parlor so i apologize for any inaccuracies! if there's anything wrong that needs to be fixed, PLEASE tell me in reviews or private messaging or whatever. i want to be accurate.

still don't own naruto!

nor do i own anything else mentioned in this, except some of the jewelry and clothes. most of the outfits were found via google images, if you're wondering.)

.

.

.

.

.

Ino props her feet, swathed in slightly oversize boots in a warm brown, up on the counter of her florist's shop, jingling the bronze and gold bangle set around her thin left wrist as she balances a thick paperback on her thighs and takes a sip of her pumpkin spice latte, taking care not to spill any on her cheery orange sweater or dark skinny jeans or cream infinity scarf, one of her favourite outfits for this season. She loves fall—the colours of it, the chance to unpack her huge collection of oversize, comfortable sweaters, the pumpkin-flavoured _everything—_but business is always slow during autumn, which is the only downside of the season, in her opinion. Otherwise, she's delighted with the fall.

Her blond hair, loose and long, falls on top of her book, and she sets down her coffee to pull it up into a sloppy bun on the top of her head; it won't stay up long, she knows, but it will keep her locks out of her way long enough for her to finish this break. Then she has to get to work—a new shipment came in today, all sorts of flowers in pretty autumn colours, and she needs to make up at least four more new combinations to put on the shelves, since she's already done three of the needed seven today. There'll be a rush for decorative fall flowers soon enough; it always comes about a week and half to two weeks after the official beginning of the season (September 23rd, also known as her birthday) and it's the last day of September now, a week past the start of fall, meaning she doesn't have long to get the shelves stocked for the rush. She's got twenty-four arrangements done now, and she always aims to have _at least_ forty-five, so she needs twenty-one done in the next three days.

But for now, she's on her lunch break, which means she can kick back with coffee and a book and maybe text Sakura or Karin, see what they're doing, maybe pester them into coming into the shop to inspect her new flower arrangements. It's a ritual, now; ever since she opened the shop five years ago, every time she starts on a season's arrangement collections, she calls in either Sakura or Karin or both of them to look them over, tell her what they think. They're honest about it, but nice, too, and that is _always_ a good thing to have when working on new pieces. Usually, their responses are positive, but every once in a while she makes a dud, and if she does they'll tell her to her face; she likes that, because she prides herself on only having the best combinations on the shelves of her store.

Speaking of having only the best, she does need to get to work; she's been on break for forty-three minutes, which is longer than she usually takes, especially on days preceding a rush. She sets her latte cup, now half empty, down next to her slouchy taupe leather purse (which is described by various peoples as being slightly too large to be considered a purse; she's heard a lot of different things about it, but her favourite had probably been when Karin's boyfriend Suigetsu had seen it and promptly called it a "monster disguised as a purse.") on one of the numerous shelves in the back of her counter, stands up and stretches her legs out. Once she actually has blood flowing properly (or what she considers to be a proper blood flow, at least; Sakura, with her medical school degree, would probably look at her and cluck her tongue and call her crazy, tell her the blood flow was perfectly fine before) she turns and walks into her storeroom to collect what she'll need for her work today—she's thinking oranges and reds, with a hint of gold buried in between.

.

.

.

Kiba finishes hanging up his shiny, brand-new sign, then climbs back down the ladder, perched uneasily against the front side of his new store. He leans his head back and looks up at the sign—_Show Me Your Ink_, it reads, in loud, bold font and colours. He'd gotten Naruto's cousin, a graphic designer, to do it—Karin, that was her name, who'd been outfitted in dark skinny jeans and white Keds, with an oversize cream coloured sweater and a red scarf darker than her own spiky crimson hair, and large, dark red frames perched on the bridge of her nose; he remembers thinking she looked a bit hipster-y for his taste, but she'd turned out to be a cool girl, and she did amazing work, worth every cent of the two hundred dollars he'd paid her. Plus, he'd gotten a new friend in her—she'd told him up front she had a boyfriend (_"an extremely protective one,"_ was how she'd put it) and he'd gotten the feeling she got hit on a lot, and probably by not so great guys, and it made him upset, to think that someone as cool as her had to use the fact she had a boyfriend to ward off guys. He hated guys who did that sort of thing, got into girls' personal space; he personally thought that one should court a girl, not just hit on them and hoped that they felt too uncomfortable to tell them to, for lack of a better phrase, _fuck off._

He shakes his head and sighs—nothing he can do about it, not now, at least, no matter what he wishes he could. Right now he needs to focus on the shop, anyways; he officially opens for business in three days, and the shop needs to be completely finished by the night before. The skeleton of the inside of the shop is done, his tools and display cases, but he still needs to hang his examples, put out some of his portfolio, and generally decorate. He's not planning to paint the walls, at least; he thinks it will look better to have his work put up against blank white, instead of some flashy colour, making his work stand out more. He'll see if he can get Karin over to the shop sometime to tell him how it all looks; she does design for a living, after all, and she has a good eye, will probably be able to help him make the shop look good.

Until he can get her over to help out, though, he has to rely on his own eye; he isn't bad, of course (he's a tattoo artist, after all; this is his living) but it'd just be nice to have another set of eyes. Maybe he'll text Naruto or Sasuke, see if they can come over and help him sometime soon. He'll need help hanging some of the displays, of course; they're heavy and unwieldy, barely able to fit in the back of his Impala. He can lift them by himself, sure, but he definitely can't hold them up with one hand long enough to nail them in. Plus there's organizing, and he's terrible at that. Sasuke is crazy organized, though, thanks to his medical student of a girlfriend; she keeps things organized, and Sasuke picked it up from her. He'll be able to get everything put away and labelled neatly, no problem.

For now, though, he's on his own, and he will be for a couple more hours—Sasuke's at work, Naruto's spending time with Hinata, and when he'd texted Karin earlier, she'd never responded, probably meaning she was working, too. That just leaves him until everyone else stops being busy, so he supposes he'd best get to work. He might go get a latte first, though—there's a Starbucks across the street and it's fall, which means that they'll have pumpkin flavoured drinks, one of his favourite things ever. He might check out that flower shop next door to him, _In Bloom_; Karin had told him that a friend of hers ran it, and that she made beautiful arrangements, and also that she thinks meeting would be good for the two of them. After he has his latte, he thinks he'll go talk to her about getting custom made floral decorations for his shop.

.

.

.

Ino can hear hammering coming from somewhere, but the shop to her right, a cute little boutique where she got most of her sweaters and jewelry, was closed today, meaning it couldn't be coming from there. The shop to the left has been empty for almost two years, now. When she'd first gotten this space and began _In Bloom_, it had been a bakery run by Hinata, who was now a dear friend of hers and made absolutely _delicious_ brownies. They'd been her excuse for taking several breaks in a day; she used to pause her work and head over there whenever she got a craving, stopping at Starbucks to grab two lattes and bringing one over to Hinata. That was ages ago, though; two years or so ago the bakery got too popular to stay in such a small space, and so Hinata had ended up moving to the other side of town, to what was admittedly a bigger store, but which she didn't like as much as the old one. Ino still went over there whenever she had the chance, despite it being almost forty minutes out of any of her normal paths—but, well, Hinata is a complete sweetheart, and those brownies _are_ good. So, worth it, in her opinion.

Brownies from Hinata's _did_ sound good, now she thought about it; maybe she'd text Hinata, see if she could talk her friend into bringing some over once she got back from her thrice weekly lunch date with her longtime boyfriend, Naruto. Right now, though, she had a job to do—two down, two to go, and then she needed to rearrange the front of the store; her summer deal posters were still up, and she needed to change those out for the autumn set, and then work out some new placements on her shelves. Also, make new coupons to slip in bags for people. Must remember to do that. Therefore, for now, brownies were going to have to wait; they could be her nice, tasty reward for getting all of her work for the day done.

Before _any_ work could get done, though, she needed to figure out where that hammering was coming from, and ask whoever it was to try and keep the noise from whatever work they were doing down, pretty please and thank you very much. She figures that the once-empty store was probably the best bet—maybe someone was moving in? If so she hoped it was another bakery; they'd never be as good as Hinata's work, probably, but it'd be nice to have another bakery nearby—so she marches herself into the front room, retrieves her precious bag (she never left it alone when she went out of the store, not even to walk next door; she kept half of her life stored in this thing, including her notebook for arrangement ideas, and besides, it took her nearly four months to track down this purse, and she was _so _not going through that again) and walks out of _In Bloom _and onto the nice, open sidewalk in front of it.

.

.

.

Kiba reaches over with his free hand and turns on his stereo system—which was, of course, the first thing he set up; how can he be expected to do work without the classics playing?—and choosing shuffle as he pumps the volume up high and starts to bob his head to the tune of "You Shook Me All Night Long" as it blares throughout the store, almost but not quite drowning out the sound of hammering. It's loud, but that's how you're _supposed_ to listen to AC/DC; everyone knows that. It's loud enough that he doesn't hear the door open, the bell overhead ringing out and going unheard. The only reason he figured out that someone came in at all is that he's singing along under his breath to his music when it disappears in the flash of a couple of seconds. He looks up at _that_—and, standing next to his radio is possibly the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

She's got ridiculously long blonde hair—it's down to her hips; he doesn't think he's _ever_ seen anyone with hair past their mid-back, so this is weird to look at (she's still crazy gorgeous, though, despite that fact)—and blue blue eyes that remind him of the sky during spring, pale but still bright. Her outfit—orange sweater, with a set of gold and bronze bangles going slightly over the sleeves, dark jeans that mold to her legs like they've been painted on (_no_ he's not kidding it really does look like that), brown knee-high boots, and cream circle scarf—is dressy, but he's always liked girls who dress like supermodels, for some reason; he's never been able to explain it, but there's something about it that just attracts him.

And _damn_ is he attracted to the girl standing in his empty, not even open shop and glaring at him.

.

.

.

Ino was right—someone's moving into the shop to the left of _In Bloom_, and, sadly, it's not a bakery owner. She's not really sure what this store is meant to be, honestly; if she had to guess, though it's some sort of an art studio, based on the huge displays leaning against the wall, decorated with small designs—and, wait a second, those are tattoo designs, _definitely_ tattoo designs. So a tattoo parlor, then? Interesting, she supposes (she's never even been in one, though the thought of getting a tattoo has crossed her mind once or twice), but she bets it'll be terrible to be next door; he's not even _open for business_ and yet she can already hear him through the wall.

He's probably her age, maybe a bit older; his hair is shaggy and brown with a hint of red in it (if she didn't have blond hair, she'd probably want hair like that) and his eyes are dark dark brown, almost black, actually. His jeans are loose but not too loose—just the right amount of looseness, actually; she likes that—and he's got a simple red and brown plaid shirt on, but there's a sweater slung over the counter over there, which he probably took off because it's _hot_ in here, wow. And that's not because of him. Mostly. (Okay, fine, _partially because of him because _wow.)

That is not the point, though; the _point_ is that he is loud and she came over here to kindly and politely inform him that he needs to lower his volume, and that's what she needs to do, so she files away the image of him staring down at her, dumbstruck (for what, she doesn't know why; maybe because she just came in and turned off his music?) for later daydreaming about, and gets to the point so that she can go back to work.

"Mhm. So, 'kay, here's the deal: your hammering is _loud_, and so is your music—good taste, though, I approve wholeheartedly of your musical choices. However, that is not my reason for coming over. I'm in the shop to your right, _In Bloom_, and I can hear you hammering from the storeroom, even with _my_ music playing, and I play my music pretty loud. So, if you could just _try_ not to smash the hammer against the nail, that would be lovely. Thank you, and have an absolutely _lovely_ day." She reaches for his volume knob and puts the volume level where it was (he's missed the rest of his song; now it's on a song by blink-182), turns on the two-inch heel of her boot and walks out of the door, her head held high, and then turns and sticks her head back in. "By the way, very nice artwork over there." She points at his sample work, leaning against the far wall, and then pulls her head back outside and walks back to her store.

.

.

.

"What the _hell _just happened?" His voice echoes around the empty, open space, bouncing and reverberating.

That was probably the weirdest thing that's happened to him in a long time, and he does some fairly weird stuff with his friends on the occasions when they're all free. That, though... that was absolutely just plain _weird_.

He's talked to girls before, but he's never met any girl—no, any person _at all_—who would walk right into his own space and flat out _demand_ something. That was brazen and ridiculous, and _hey_ wait a second. If she's the owner of the shop next to him, the flower shop Karin had told him about, then she's one of Karin's best friends. He picks up his phone and opens a new text conversation, types out, _"kay, so that girl you told me about who owns the flower shop next door? she just walked in, turned down my music (IT WAS AC/DC. WHY DID SHE DO THAT.) and then told me off for hammering too loud. please translate this." _and hits send. Hopefully, whenever she sees it, she'll be able to tell him what it is that just happened, because he has no clue.


	2. karin ships these idiots for sure

heyy everyone! thank you very very much for the follows, favs, and reviews c:

wooo karin & sak are in this chapter~

this chapter is shorter than the last; i apologize, but this seemed like the best place to break it off, so i cut off the fic where i did. i want to keep all of the parts pertaining to the big thing of the end of this/the next chapter together, so that'll all be one chapter, and most likely it'll be a long one. it's at about 1.7k right now, and i've only written the leading up of it, and i estimate i'll have ~2k more words before it's all over with. there'll be one or two more chapters past that, and then this'll be done!

i'll talk to you again saturday, and enjoy! c:

don't own naruto, or anything else

.

.

.

.

.

Ino stuffs her bag down into the shelf, plops down in the spinny chair behind her cash register, and retrieves her pumpkin spice latte and sips at it as she pulls one leg to her chest and uses her right foot to spin around. She's usually _nice_—Karin's the truly sassy one of their threesome—and yet she'd pretty much ended up _channeling_ her fiery redhead of a best friend in there. Almost all of it had come from the Karin-sounding voice in her head, with the Sakura-sounding voice attempting to tell her to be nice before breaking down in laughter.

Her phone buzzes and chimes, buried somewhere in her bag, and she reaches with her free hand to root around for it. As she pulls it out the screen lights up with a circular picture of a redhead wearing a panda hat and glasses and a smirk, with _Karin_ below the image. She smiles and swipes the answer button, holding it up to her ear.

"What do you want, Karin. I'm at _work_."

"_Definitely_ at work. And when did your work become sassing the nice, sweet guy who now owns the store next to you?" Ino starts to interrupt her, and Karin cuts her off. "I'm psychic, that's why I know. _What_ exactly did he do to deserve your channeling me? You're supposed to be a nice, sweet girl—most of the time, at least—and that's why I told him that he should stop by your store, talk to you, _maybe_ hit on you if he thought it was appropriate because I think you'd be good together. But _no_, you have to go and _sass him _over—what, exactly? Oh, yeah, hammering. Don't you blast Lady Gaga aka _The Queen_ while you work? How did you even hear him working over that?"

"Karin, you're not psychic, shut up. How do you know him—wait. You did the sign for him, didn't you? I thought that was your work, it had that Karin-y feel. Very nice, by the way. I like. But what do you _mean_ you told him that stuff? _Why?_ Why do you take it upon yourself to ruin my life—"

"_Ino._ You and Kiba—that's his name, by the way, I'm guessing you probably didn't catch it—you'd be good together! I can see it already, you with your flowers and him with his art; you'd be that cute artsy couple that's all weird and has so many inside jokes it's ridiculous and that nobody else gets, but that everyone likes, because _you're so damn cute._ That would be you and him, Ino, I know it. Just give him a chance? Maybe? He's actually a very cool guy."

Ino snorts and kicks at the floor with the toe of her boot and spinning fast. "No way, Karin. Besides, even if I wanted to—and _hear me now_, are you listening? _I don't._—why would he even consider it after that—that _fiasco?_"

Karin snorts right back at her and Ino swears she can hear the sass in it. "Because you're, let's see... gorgeous, funny, smart, artistic, a complete sweetheart (at least when you're not channeling my spirit somehow)... should I go on? I have more ready and I think I have a thesaurus somewhere around here."

"_Karin._ Stop. This is ridiculous. He'll keep his noise to a minimum, and I'll work on my fall arrangements, and we will have a comfortable agreement between us as store owners and nothing else, because nothing is going to happen. Understand?"

"That's what they say in movies right before they hook up, right?"

Ino would throw her phone across the room, except it's expensive and she doesn't want to pay for another. "_It's not happening._ Stop. I need to get to work. I'll see you at my place for dinner tonight?"

"Of course; it's _tradition_, after all. And then we can ask Sakuraaaa what _she_ thinks about this whol—"

Ino hangs up on her.

Then, she buries her face in her knee and laughs for ten minutes.

.

.

.

Karin, reclining familiarly on Ino's huge cream leather couch, points her chopsticks at Sakura, sitting in a plush, oversize chair across from her. "So. Sak. We have a question for you—_no, Ino, I will not be quiet, stop poking me with your foot_—about Ino and the guy who's just opened up shop next to _In Bloom_. His name is Kiba, he's a tattoo artist and a complete sweetheart (don't listen to what Ino says, she's a liar), and he hired me to do his sign, which is how _I_ met him. _Ino_ met him today when she decided that his hammering next door was too loud, despite her blasting Lady Gaga as she always does—"

"I don't _blast_ it, I listen to The Queen at a _respectable volume_, thank you ve—"

"Whatever, Ino, I know you and you _blast it_, trust me. Doesn't she, Sakura?"

Sakura nods and chews her lo mein, still looking back and forth between her two best friends as if they're a tennis match.

"_Traitor_." Ino huffs, sinking down in her own oversize chair, with pillows piled all around her.

Sakura just shakes her head and smirks.

"_ANYWAYS. _Don't interrupt me, losers, I'm trying to _talk_, thanks. So. Ino decided that his hammering was too loud, and she proceeded to walk herself over there, _barge_ in, turn down his music (which was AC/DC, by the way; _why_ would you turn down AC/DC?), and basically, she bitched him out, utterly channeling me. Although she did at least compliment his musical choice and his artistic talent, so a small spot of brightness." She reaches for the open water bottle on the side table next to her and sips it, clearing her throat before continuing. "Still, though, I think there's a chance they might still be able to hit it off. I personally think they'd be great together, they could be that—what was it I said, Ino?" She grins over at the pouting blond still buried by pillows.

Ino shakes her head and puts a thick blanket over herself. "No."

"Fine, I'll tell her the—"

"Nooooo let me guess. I bet I can get you in one try." Sakura laughs and sets down the lo mein container, wiping her hands on the towel on her lap. "Okay. You told her that they'd be that one adorable artist couple who has a bunch of inside jokes and that everyone thinks is weird, but still really really cute because you just _are_. How close?"

"Three for three, Pin—"

"Don't _call _me that, Karin, I've told you probably a billion times over the years."

"_Shush_ I'm not done. Actually, no wait, I am. Just one more thing: do you think there's still a chance for Ino and this guy to hit it off?"

"Well, I'd like to _see_ them interacting first, but probably, yeah."

Ino chooses one of the pillows from the many surrounding her and throws it at her pink-haired friend. Sakura dodges it easily and picks up the television remote, unmuting _How I Met Your Mother_.

.

.

.

Karin hops up on the counter of _Show Me Your Ink_, swirling a blue raspberry flavoured lollipop around in her mouth as she swings her chocolate brown leather booted feet under her thighs, criss cross applesauce style. She pulls off her dark red infinity scarf and stuffs it into the brown bag next to her, then leans her elbows on her knees and looks over at Kiba, working with Suigetsu to get his displays up on the wall.

"So. Kiba. You met Ino the other day—not the _best_ first meeting, but you still beat Sui and I; I screamed at him and cussed him when _we_ met, but _hey_ look at us now! We're a great couple. Anyways, you and Ino; any chance, you think? She's much sweeter than she was a couple days ago, promise. Tell him, Sui."

"Karin, I've met Ino for a total of... what, five minutes? I don't think I'm the right person to as—"

"_Sui_. Just answer the _question_, gosh."

"Fine, fine. From what I know of her and what you've told me, she is much nicer than how she probably seemed. Kar, will you throw me a water?"

She digs in her bag and finds one, chucks it in his general direction; he catches it in one hand and unscrews it, drinking down half of it in one go. "You want one, Kiba? I've got, like, four more in here. This bag is much roomier than it looks."

He shakes his head, sits down against the wall. "'m good, thanks. And, Karin, what makes you think that a relationship between me and flower girl could _ever_ work? _Seriously_? What part of her miniature rant gives you even the slightest idea she would ever be interested? And, for that matter, why do you think _I_ am?"

Karin grins, all white teeth, and points at her phone, stuck under her right thigh. "_Because_. You _texted me about it_, asking me to _translate_; why would you do that if you didn't want to know what she'd meant? If you didn't think she was she cool, or attractive, or both, you would've just brushed it off. But nooo, you texted meeee. There's at least a _hint_ that you like her, even if only a teeny tiny bit, and think about it! If a fire can grow from a spark, then a relationship can grow from a tiny bit of interest on both parts. And, _trust me_, I know she likes you, too. Even if it doesn't seem like it. She refused to talk about it during our weekly dinner that night, and when she does _that_ in regards to a guy, it means she likes him. I've known Ino since fourth grade, I know these things."

Kiba huffs. "And how is that supposed to go? Am I just supposed to waltz over to her store, walk in and go, _"Hi, I'm the guy you yelled at for hammering too loud, remember me? Well, I was wanting to know—would you like to go to dinner with me?"_" He looks at her, left eyebrow raised. "I don't know if that's gonna go over so well."

"Of _course_ it will! You guys had a memorable beginning; that means you won't forget her, and she won't forget you. C'mon, Kiba, just give it a shot. Ooh! I know. Lemme set it up. I'm good with that stuff. If she says yes—which she _will_, I know it—will you and her come on a double dinner date with me and Sui next weekend?"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" His voice is muffled from the fact that he's now buried his face in his knees.

"Yep!" Karin takes her bag and hops down off of his counter, spinning around twice before skipping out of the shop. Suigetsu squats down next to him, patting his back.

"She's a lot to handle, huh?"

.

.

.

Ino's in the back of her store, working on getting everything organized, when the bell outside rings and a voice trills, "Inooooooo! I have a questiooooooooon!"

She immediately sinks down onto the floor and buries her head in her arms, groaning. "No. Not you. Why are you here? What have you come to bother me with?"

Karin skips into her back room, twirling and reaching down to pull her off of the ground; against her better thinking, Ino allows herself to be pulled from the ground and spun around. "Welllll. I've been over at Kiba's shop next door. Sui went over to help him put up his portfolio displays, and I went with to see what I could get out of him pertaining to you and him. So. Will you go out to dinner with him if Suigetsu and I are there, too? Pretty please? I really, really do think he likes you; I do! I was talking about how he texted me asking me to translate what you said, and how that was a little hint, and he didn't deny it. Ino, I think he does like you, and I know you well enough to _know_ you like him, so please give this a try? Just one? Pleaseeee?"

Ino sighs and sinks down into the oversize chair she brought here from her apartment when she opened. "You have to have a look at my new arrangements, and tell me what you think, and if any of them are bad, you help me redo them. _Plus_, winter and spring arrangements, same deal. Also, go get me a latte."

"Deal! Deal deal deal deaaaaaal. What d'you want, pumpkin spice? Venti?"

"It's October, of course I want pumpkin spice. _How_ long have you known me, again?"

"Stop channeling me, it's weird. I'll be back; block off all of Saturday on your calendar, 'kay? You and me and Sak are gonna spend the day primping; _specifically_, primping _you_. You've got to to look amazing—well, more so than usual—which means that we'll go get manicures and pedicures and find an outfit, everything. We'll make you look hotter than _ever_."

"Go get me a latte, Red."


End file.
